Confessions: Tokyo Starlet
by Bds13
Summary: Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Confessions: Tokyo Starlet

**_Summary_**

Sometimes, everyone can make mistakes.

You don't even realize what you did until its too late, though.

When Kagome makes the biggest mistake of her life,

everything changes before her very eyes.

It's not fair.

But then again, life is never fair.

Will she be able to fix her wrongs before it's too late?

Or will she have to live the rest of her life as one big lie?

Flashing lights circled the room.

Loud music blasted against its walls.

Men and women alike partied nonstop.

This . . . this was the life she was used to.

This was what she loved the most.

The music which caused her to dance,

Like there was no tomorrow.

But in her mind, there wasn't a tomorrow.

There was only a now.

There was only a today.

_Your touch is so magic to me_

_The strangest things can happen_

_The way that you react to me_

_I wanna do something you can't imagine_

Kagome Higurashi laughed loudly,

Hanging halfway from a pole on the bar.

Everyone around her cheered loudly.

This is what she lived for.

This is what she was born for.

This is what she worked so hard for.

This and this alone.

Without it, she would be nothing.

She would be no one.

_Imagine if there was a million me_

_Talking sexy to you like that_

_You think you can handle, boy_

_If I give you my squeeze and_

_I need you to push it right back_

She opened her eyes to look towards

Those below her and grinned brightly.

Ishitsuchi at hand, she drank the last bit

With a relaxing sigh. She felt slightly dizzy,

But as always, she ignored it.

It would pass.

It always did.

And she . . . .

She would continue to party.

_All night show with just you and the crowd_

_Doing tricks you've never seen_

_And I bet that I can make you believe_

_In love and sex and magic_

The glass filled with her favorite drink

Soon disappeared from her hands,

Though she didn't know how.

She didn't really care either.

Other things began to occupy her mind.

She shrugged it off and twirled around the pole,

Her one and only best friend cheering her on,

As drunk as herself.

She didn't have a care in the world.

And If anyone didn't know that,

They could soon tell by the emotions playing excitedly over her face.

_So let me drive my body around ya_

_I bet you know what I mean_

_Cause you know that I can make you believe_

_In love and sex and magic_

Jumping off of the table under her feet,

Caught in the arms of her next victim.

And what a victim he was.

His long black hair surrounded her;

His violet eyes piercing into hers.

But she saw what was underneath it all.

And so did her friend. It was impossible not to.

With her powers, she could see it all.

And not everyone knew that.

But it wasn't a good thing for them to know anyway.

For her at least.

_Everything ain't what it seems_

_I wave my hands and I got you_

_And you feel so fly assisting me_

_But now it's my turn to watch you_

They weren't normal people. They weren't human.

And she knew this. Neither was Suki.

Youkai;

Hanyou.

There were even a few like herself here as well.

The more the merrier, as she always said.

As he set her down, she felt at would be his ears.

At what _was_ his ears.

But they didn't see it.

No one did.

If only the others could see as she did.

But that didn't matter now.

What mattered now was him.

All she wanted was him.

She needed him, if for only now.

After all, she'd never even see him again.

_I ain't goin stop you if you _

_Wanna grab my neck_

_Talk sexy to me like that_

_Just do what I taught you, girl_

_When I give you my heat and_

_I need you to push it right back_

She kissed him deeply,

Hearing Suki cheer her on in the background.

The smell of nature, that was his scent, enveloped her senses.

Muscular arms wrapped around her waist,

Pulling her to his chest. The cheers continued.

She smiled inwardly.

And as the cheers continued, louder and louder.

So did her dizzy-ness.

Oh no.

Damn.

Why now?

Why wouldn't it go away?

Kiss forgotten,

She grabbed Suki,

Stumbling out of the club.

Leaving her victim to his own.

It may be too late.

It was too late.

Or was it?

She couldn't tell.

But she didn't want to get in trouble.

She thought about the consequences of her actions just a little too late.

_All night show with just you and the crowd_

_Doing tricks you've never seen_

_And I bet that I can make you believe_

_In love and sex and magic_

Not long after they exited,

Flashing lights blocked her view.

Time continued.

Tick-tock.

Tick-tock.

Time was running out.

Or was it already over?

She didn't know.

She winced, shielding her eyes.

_This_ was what she hated.

And it only made her feel worse.

Questions were thrown at her,

The flashing of lights never ceased.

Suki yelled at them to get away,

Noticing her friend wasn't feeling well.

Were they even suppose to be partying?

_So let me drive my body around ya_

_I bet you know what I mean_

_Cause you know that I can make you believe_

_In love and sex and magic_

Kagome couldn't take it anymore.

She wanted to just pull her hair out.

No.

She wanted to scream.

To yell

To shout out at them all.

Just get away!!!

Leave them alone!!!

Why bother them!?!?!

Her hands balled into fist at her side.

Though she still didn't feel so well.

She would get hell when she returned home,

But now, she didn't care. She couldn't care.

And that's when it happened.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

She fainted on the ground.

And all that was heard now,

Was screams.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN:

This isn't as long as I wanted it to be, but it's only the first chapter, ne?

I have many other stories that I will be starting soon.

And this time, I'll actually try to finish them. ^^

R&R!!!!

Bds13


	2. The End of the World

_Before_

_She fainted on the ground._

_And all that was heard now, _

_Was screams._

_Confessions: Tokyo Scarlet_

There was only darkness. And pain. Lots and lots of pain. She couldn't forget that big detail. What happened? Where was she? She tried to open her eyes, but winced at what were only bright lights. At least..... that's what she thought they were. She tried it again. And again. And again. Blink after blink, the light only seemed to get brighter. Was it just her imagination? After a few tries, however, she successfully opened her eyes without _much_ pain. Yet. It would soon come.

She was, apparently laying down. But still. Where was she? There was only white around her. Her nose scrunched up in disgust. It was more like a dirty cream. A very dirty cream. And boy was it ugly. But she had other things to think of right about now. Like where in the hell was she?!? And why did her throat hurt so damn much!? She coughed lightly at that.

What place could she be that was white... er... cream, all around? She tried to lift her hand, but winced, feeling something sharp sticking into it. Her eyes traveled down to her arm. A needle? She looked around the room, finally. Why didn't she do that before? A... a hospital? She was in a hospital? Damn. Not good.

The door on the other side of the room opened. She blinked then slowly looked towards it. She watched carefully at what seemed to be a doctor enter the room. Why did she have to be here? She wasn't hurt. She wasn't sick. At least, she didn't think so.

"Higurashi, Kagome?"

Kagome looked up as her name was called.

The doctor smiled at her, picking up the clip board from the side of her bed.

"I'm Dr. Kimitaru."

Kagome studied her carefully. She seemed... nice. But looks could be _veeeery_ deceiving. She would know that, if anything.

The doctor looked over her sheets, flipping back and forth for a bit. "It seem that you've had alcohol induced poisoning."

Her eyes widened."What!!"

Dr. Kimitaru only shook her head at her outburst. "Don't worry, your fine. Though you have been unconscious for a few days."

"A few day?!?!?!"

Kagome couldn't believe it. She wouldn't. This was all just a dream. Yeah. Just a really bad dream. And she'd wake up soon enough. She nodded to herself, trying to make herself believe that this was true. But she knew it to be otherwise.

"You have a few visitors as well. Would you like me to let them in? They are and were very worried about you" Dr. Kimitaru told her, placing the clipboard back where she found it. She looked towards the monitors near Kagome's head before replacing the nearly depleted bag on her I.V with a new one. One could never be too careful when it comes to their patients.

With a slow nod from Kagome, Dr. Kimitaru walked out of the door. What did she just get herself into?

"Kagome?"

She looked towards the door once again as her mother and manager walked through the door. Her mother smiled warmly and placed her hand against the sheet of the bed. What about Suki? Would she come to see her too?

"How are you dear?" She asked.

Her manager, Kasu Hotari, just listened intently.

Kagome stayed silent. But that was to be expected from her. Mrs. Higurashi sighed.

"Kagome-" Her mother began.

"Kagome," Kasu continued for her, stating blandly. "Because of what happened, where sending you to rehab. "

And with that, Kagome's whole world crashed before her very eyes. Why? Why her? Why couldn't they just let her live her life. It wasn't fair! They were so damn annoying! And he wasn't even her father... But he sure as hell acted like he was. Bastard. If only he wasn't her Manager... but if that happened, she wouldn't be as famous as she was now. And that, she wouldn't give up for anything.

But back to reality.

Four months later and look at her, she still Kagome, right? Even though she tended to shiver just a little too much, and alcohol was always on her mind now, she was still herself, right? She could only hope so. At least her life would be returning to normal.

…_.It seems that our Tokyo star, Kagome Higurashi_

_has rumored to have been in rehab. And from what _

_our sources tell us, she is leaving today, after her_

_collapse during her movie premiere...._

Mrs. Higurashi frowned at hearing this.

Kasu soon did as well, from his seat in the limo.

"At least their still talking about her, right?" He said half-heartedly.

She glared at him and he winced.

Not only did she have to go to that hell they called rehab.... they had to make things worse. They _always_ have to makes everything worse...

"Kagome..." her mother looked towards her once again from her place across from her daughter.

What was it now? She went to rehab, she was restricted from drinking and or partying, which ever came first. What could she say that could make things worse? Nothing. That's what.

"Come on, Mom. Let's go home. I need to get my hair done, and I definitely need to go to the spa for a few hours."

Kagome ran her fingers threw her sullied hair and grimaced before walking away.

Mrs. Higurashi grabbed her daughters arms before she could get far. "Your not going to the spa. "

Kagome shrugged. "Then I'll just bring the spa home-"

"Your not doing that either. Your not even going home"

Kasu walked into the room she was staying in. "Kagome?"

"Kasu! The greatest manager in the world!" She hugged him quickly before she finished packing her last bag.

"Okay, now, take me home." Kagome grinned brightly,walking towards the door.

"Stop Kagome"

She froze. "What now?" She asked, irritated. All she wanted to to was go home and relax. After she went to the spa, that is.

"We're sending you to live with your Aunt Tami in Kyoto" Kasu began. He smiled at her, hoping she wasn't too angry.

"No one will even recognize you with you new hair color and contacts. And get this, You'll no longer be Kagome Higurashi, but..."

Kagome frowned, waiting for him to finished. "And I'll be, who, exactly?" She crossed her arms and raised her brow.

"You'll be Kira Sakura!" He exclaimed, as if it were the greatest thing in the world.

She stared at him in disbelief. "Your kidding, right?"

Both her mother and Kasu shook their heads. "And you'll be going to the school down their as well.

That was it. She couldn't hold it it any longer. All she could do now, was scream.

And scream she did.

They didn't even tell her the whole truth. Not only would she be living in Kyoto with her Aunt. Not only that. But to make everything worse. Just to make her even more miserable that she already was. Her mother was only allowing her to have less than 200580 yen for shopping. Only 200580!! What in the hell could she buy with that?! She couldn't even afford decent clothes to wear, let alone anything else. The only good thing that came out of this was the fact that her rehab sessions was over.

She didn't like Kyoto. Not one bit. There were no buildings. And the people were weird. It was like they never had seen anyone with black hair before. At least, that's what she thought. Though, originally, her hair was brown. Just like her eyes were hazel, but now they were blue. Oh, the wonders of contacts and hair dyes. All for this 'hiding out' idea of her mothers. Her mother and Kasu.

Kagome stared blankly at the door in front of her. Maybe if she just stood here for a bit, without knocking, her Aunt Tami wouldn't realize she was here and she would just leave and go back home-

…..And the door opened.

-Or not.

"Kagome!!!" Her aunt squealed happily and hugged her close, making her drop the over sized suitcase she brought with her. Kagome froze.

"I haven't seen you since you were six years old! Just look at you! Your all grown up, now." Tami let her go and grinned brightly, looking over her niece. "How old are you now, twelve?"

"Sixteen" Kagome corrected dryly.

She laughed and Kagome winced. What was she so happy for?

"Oh really? It couldn't have been _that_ long."

Tami stood aside allowing Kagome to enter the house. She picked up her suitcase and rolled it along side herself as she looked around the house. A shiver ran through Kagome as she glanced around.

"Oh Kami! Is this where I really have to live?"

Kagome dropped her suitcase once again to scrunched her nose. "Do you even _have_ any style? This is hideous!"

Tami could only laugh."It's not that bad. Besides. The only ones who have to look at it are me and you. So what's the problem?" Her eyebrow raised in question.

Kagome ran to the curtains, or what she believed them to be, and grabbed them hesitantly. "This looks like someone regurgitated, dried it on and left it there!" She placed her hand over her mouth, stopping her own.

"Stop exaggerating, Kagome. It's not that bad. Besides, it's your mothers' fault for bringing you up into the live of the rich and famous so early in life. It only corrupts your mind."

Kagome didn't say, but it looked the whole place looked as if Willy Wonka had a party.

Tami began touring Kagome around the house. What was with all of the polka-dots? Gay much? She was just a little too happy for her.

And finally....... her room.

It looked as if the person who painted this room was indecisive. There were fluorescent pinks and bright yellows, greens and any other color you could think of. And it was all thrown into one room. Kagome frowned as she looked towards the closet, or at least what she thought it was. The closet couldn't even fit her shoes, let alone her whole wardrobe. She sighed. So this is what it felt like to live in hell. The life of Poor Kagome.

Oh Kami.

Did her mother really expect her to shop in a place like this? Where was all of the Gucci? Dolce & Gabbana? Not even any Chanel? What exactly is this place, anyway?

Seeing the look on her face, Tami placed her hand on her shoulder. "Why don't we go over there?" She pointed towards a place she'd never even give a second look.

Furiously, she snatched her phone from out of her pocket, since her mother 'took' her Versace purse.

"_Kagome, Poor girls do not own Versace bags, so I'll just take this as well... "_

Kagome growled at that remembrance. She knew damn well that not even a day from now, she'd be using that specific bag. And those earing she took too...

"Mom?" She tried to at least _sound_ calm.

Her mother sounded busy, but answered anyway. "Yes dear?"

"What did you really think I could buy with only ¥200580 ? Seriously? " Kagome held back another growl that tried desperately to escape her mouth.

"Don't be angry with me, Kaggie,dear. I was going to give you only around ¥50052 , but Kasu changed my mind. "

Kagome sighed. "Kaggie? And you were only going to give me what?!"

"hmm... pretty much." Mrs. Higurashi murmured before hanging up.

"Mom?Mom?"

Kagome slammed her phone shut with a growl.

Tami looked at her curiously. "So..... I'm guessing she said no?"

"She.... she...She hung up on me!" Kagome formed her hands into fist. "UGH!"

How could she just hang up on her. Her! Didn't she know who she was? Kagome Higurashi, of course. And if it wasn't for her, her 'mother' wouldn't even have that money she flaunted now. How could she do this to her. This was a disgrace.

With a frown on her face, Kagome was directed by Tami to the store she originally pointed to.

"These clothes are hideous." She muttered lowly.

Tami laughed, " Well, you'll have to pick something, unless you want to go to school naked. "

Kagome shivered at that thought and Tami laughed louder.

Picking up the first pair of jeans she saw, she cringed. Tami shook her head.

"Those aren't that bad. They'd actually look good on you"

"If I were selected for the circus, or something, sure"

Tami sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Just get it and lets go. I'll buy lunch."

And so, the shopping trip of horror continued.

Finally, after that long day of searching for the most hideous( In Kagome's opinion) clothes that were ever made as well as supplies for that hell they called a 'public' school , Kagome threw herself into her bed with a sigh. She was glad to finally be able to rest at 'home'. Never in her whole entire life had she ever walked so much. In her opinion, it had to be _at least_ 3 miles. But that was just her.

Emptying bag after bag filled with assortments of shirts, jeans, skirts( which were the best she could fine that fit within her 'budget') and a few books and others things for school. If it was her decision, she wouldn't be going to school in the first place, but sadly it wasn't. It was like her mother was calling her dumb. Her manager too.

Kagome slowly began placing all of her new clothes in the mini-sized closet. She'd really have to talk to Tami about making it bigger..... or something. All of the other clothes that either didn't fit in the closet of didn't belong their were placed inside her dresser. That needed to be bigger as well.

"Kagome?"

"Hmm?" Kagome turned towards the door.

"Just want to let you know that you'll have to be up at 7 to get to school on time tomorrow."

Kagome's eyes widened. School? Tomorrow? 7? In the morning? In whose world? Like hell was she getting up that early in the morning.

And when her alarm, which mysteriously appeared on the table next to her, rang loudly, Kagome groaned and covered her head with her pillow. And the annoying sound continued.

"Ugh!!" Kagome growled angrily and slammed her hand against the snooze button, wincing when she felt a stinging sensation on it from the impact.

Kagome soon closed her eyes, trying to go back to sleep. As soon as she returned to dream land, the inconsiderate alarm began to ring once again. With a groan, Kagome turned it off and exited her, surprisingly warm and comfortable bed.

Her eyes drooped drowsily, searching through the darkness for her closet. Once it was found, she grabbed the first pair of pants and shirt she could find, which happened to be dark denim jeans and a dark red shirt with roses printed on them in an elegant fashion. Traveling to her dresser for her undergarments, she dragged herself to the bathroom for a quick shower before school.

Thick steam enveloped Kagome and the hot water beating against her slowly awoke her from her stupor. She blinked back the water in her eyes, drenching her deep tresses with mounds and mounds of shampoo. She sighed wistfully. At least she was able to relax, now, though she wished she had more time.

When Kagome entered the kitchen, Tami was at the stove finishing the batch of chocolate pancakes.

Kagome smiled softly and moaned at the smell. The scent was utterly delicious. Even she couldn't deny that fact. And, oh, how she just _loved _chocolate. She licked her lips and awaited the fresh breakfast to be placed in front of her.

"Good morning Kagome" Tami greeted her warmly as she placed the pancakes in the center of the dinning table. Kagome, not wanting to be mean so early in the morning, grabbed the milk out of the refrigerator and poured some, not only for herself but for Tami too. Tami grinned in response.

"I'm surprised, Kag."

Kagome glared at Tami, "Don't make me take it back, because I **will **drink it myself."

Tami laughed. "I was just joking Kagome, relax. Thank you, though."

Kagome nodded, and once her plate was filled with as many pancakes as she believed she could eat( Since she was here in a place that didn't believe in low-fat and low-carbs, she might as well eat to her hearts desire) she drowned them in syrup and began eating.

Tami shook her head with a smile. "What happened to your diet? Aren't you suppose to be keeping fit?"

She shrugged in response, "I don't really care right now. When you put my favorite food in from of me, don't expect me to start counting calories." And with that she continued to eat..... and eat...... and eat..... and eat. Just where the hell was all of this going anyway? She looked more like she was starving herself, not like she was eating like a pig.

With the food finished and cleared off of her plate, Kagome and Tami exited the house with Tami driving since she didn't know where the school was. The ride there mostly silent, though it wasn't uncomfortable.

Entering the school's driveway, Kagome hesitantly left the safety of the car. Maybe she could just find a way back home. Did she really have to go here? Gulping, Kagome tried to tell herself that this was just like the movie she starred in "What goes around comes around" when she played as a high school student. This wasn't so hard. As long as she continued to think that, she wouldn't get nervous and act like an idiot (though it was highly unlikely). This was a movie. And she was the star, like always. This school was just like any other school. There were the geeks and nerds in their clique, the cheerleaders, the jocks, the Gothic, the teachers pets. And then, there was her. Kagome Higurashi....er Kira Sakura.

"I guess I'll see you later, Tami." Kagome whispered.

Tami waved to her, "Have a good day, Kag."

Kagome nodded and trudged her way into school.

I guess I'll stop it here for now. Though I wanted to make this longer, I think it's fine for now.

The Yuyu characters **will**__be introduced in the next chapter.

Hope you all like it, R&R

Bds13


End file.
